Love of our Lives
by Sahara Shadowheart
Summary: Vivio and Einhart go to Earth for the summer to see where Nanoha grew up.  They run into someone who looks a lot like a friend of Nanoha's.  They soon learn since Nanoha, Fate, and Hayate had left home, things had changed for the worst the last 10 years.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It's been 10 years since the JS incident. Vivio, now a 16-year-old teenager, chose to drop out of school and join the TSAB. Her mothers had a heart attack when Vivio had been critically injured during a mission over the summer.

She refused to back down to her mothers, but her own girlfriend finally got her on a guilt trip when she was 15. Ever since then, she rededicated herself to her studies, determined to prove that she already knew everything she needed to know to enlist in the military.

However, she's determined now that Einhart was graduating for the 2 of them to spend plenty of alone time together. She had the perfect plan. She convinced Fate to buy 2 one way tickets behind Nanoha's back. That managed to go unnoticed until Nanoha came home early and checked the mail. Needless to say, she chased both Fate and Vivio trying to shoot them with a Starlight Breaker.

After a couple of days, Nanoha finally calmed down enough for Vivio to explain why she did that. Eventually, she was grounded and not allowed to go anywhere without her approval which meant that her time with Einhart was either supervised or shortened considerably. It's been 3 months since then and Vivio had just returned from a month long mission.


	2. Chapter 1: Hand in Hand

**CHAPTER I:**

**HAND IN HAND**

Vivio Takamachi-Harlaown began to stir as her mother, Nanoha, pulled the curtains open, allowing the sun to stream into her already half-open eyes. She reflexively closed her heterochromic red and green eyes and rolled over to face the hallway. Her blonde hair trailed half way down the bed and spilled out onto the floor. She mumbled some unintelligible words before drawing the covers over her head.

"Wake up, Vivio," said Nanoha as she pulled the covers back.

"Go way, Mama!" moaned Vivio as she reached for something to grab onto and found Nanoha's brown side ponytail. She gave it a firm yank as she moaned, "Saturday mes sleep!"

"If I recall, Vivio," said Nanoha as she walked back to the doorway, "today is Einhart's graduation, is it not?"

Vivio's eyes immediately shot open at the very mention of Einhart Stratos. She threw the covers back when her eyes rested on the bedside digital clock which read 10:17. When she tried to get out of bed, her feet got tangled up in the bed sheets, causing her to face plant in the thankfully soft carpet. Her blue t-shirt slid down her body, revealing her breasts and white underwear.

"Vivio?" half-shouted Fate Testarossa Harlaown as her face turned red at the sight of Vivio in her current position.

"It's okay, Fate-chan," said Nanoha as she ran her fingers through Fate's waist-length, blonde hair. "Vivio just got tangled up in the sheets."

"Still, it's not something I wanted to see when I came up here to get a shirt," said Fate before Nanoha silenced her with a kiss.

Nanoha and Fate had been living together ever since they finished high school back on Earth. After a year of living together, they found a 6-year-old Vivio wandering the streets. Once the Jail Scaglietti Incident was resolved, Nanoha had formally adopted Vivio. A year later, Fate and Nanoha had gotten married. Nine years later, Vivio is now 16.

Vivio blew some of her hair out of her face so she could see. She, however, turned redder than a tomato when she saw her mothers in a passionate kiss. After a brief cough followed by giggles, Nanoha and Fate went downstairs to finish getting breakfast ready. Vivio disentangled her legs before jumping to her feet.

She quickly stripped and slipped on a pair of jeans and a blue blouse. She slipped on blue and white strapped sandals before grabbing a small brown messenger bag. She quickly brushed her teeth and hair before putting her hair up in a side ponytail held up by a blue ribbon.

"Where are you going?" shouted Fate as Vivio jumped down the stairs three at a time.

"I'm late for Ein-chan's graduation!" shouted Vivio as she ran past the kitchen. "I'll be back later tonight, Mamas!"

'Nanoha!' thought Fate when she sensed Nanoha moving towards the door.

'I can't help it, Fate-chan!' whined Nanoha mentally as she moved back to washing the dishes. 'She's my little girl!'

"And you don't want to share her with Einhart, Nano," said Fate as she wiped the stove off. She wrapped her arms around Nanoha's waist from behind when she was done before she whispered, "You've got to let her go at some point. Otherwise, Vivio just might fight back at the fact that you would continue to supervise her love life."

"I know, Fate-chan," sighed Nanoha as she leaned back into Fate, reveling in her natural scent as well as the smell of cherry blossoms. "I'm just worried about how others will perceive this. Our friends knew that us getting married was inevitable, but I'm worried what will happen once they get out into the world. There are still others out there who aren't at all accepting of lesbian couples like us, Fate-chan. I guess you can call it a mother's worry."

"You've just got a bad feeling about it, right?" asked Fate as she nuzzled her nose into Nanoha's hair. When she felt Nanoha nod, she sighed, "It's alright, Nanoha. There's only one thing that you can worry about today."

Nanoha tensed in Fate's arms, hissing in anger. Vivio had gone behind her back and got Fate to purchase two tickets for dimensional travel. Vivio had planned to go to Earth for the summer with Einhart in tow. Vivio's reason was that she already knew the world that Einhart grew up in and wants Einhart to see the worlds that she grew up knowing. Nanoha didn't like it, but Fate said that she would have said no if there were no tickets in hand when Vivio already asked.

"She learned it from you, Nano," said Fate as they separated to move to the table to eat breakfast.

"Learned what, Fate-chan?" asked Nanoha, curiosity getting the better of her.

"Vivio learned to push, use whatever means she has at her disposal, and to not stop until she gets what she wants," said Fate before she ate a piece of toast. "It's a Takamachi thing."

Nanoha said nothing as she wondered what Vivio planned to do on Earth.

* * *

><p>Einhart's heterochromic blue and purple eyes wandered about the stadium, searching for Vivio. She sighed as she remembered that Vivio was still on a mission. The silver hair that spilled down to her waist swayed in the breeze as she rose when her name was called. Tears threaten to stream down her face as she thought about Vivio's promise to come to her graduation ceremony.<p>

'Ein-chan!' shouted a familiar voice in her head.

'Vi?' thought Einhart in astonishment.

'Look up behind you!'

As Einhart walked up to the platform, she looked up to see Vivio sitting on a lamp post in the back. She was wearing her barrier jacket much to Einhart's astonishment. She smiled as Vivio waved to her. She then blushed when Vivio shouted her name as she received her diploma.

'Some things never change,' thought Einhart as she sat down, sighing as she listened to Vivio having to explain to security why she wasn't sitting in the stands like everyone else.

Sometime later after the ceremony was finished, Vivio was still trying to explain herself without telling about the mission she was on and failing miserably. Einhart walked over to Vivio and wrapped her arms around her waist from behind. She stiffened at first when Einhart nuzzled her nose into her hair, breathing the scent of strawberries and lilac. Vivio turned to look at Einhart and smiled, snuggling deeper into her embrace and resting her hands on Einhart's.

"Congratulations, Ein-chan!" said Vivio before she placed a kiss on Einhart's cheek.

"You know this girl, Stratos-san?" asked the guard who still had his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"She goes to school here, sir," said Einhart as Vivio changed out of her barrier jacket. "This is Captain Takamachi-Harlaown and Enforcer Harlaown's daughter, Vivio. She just got back from a mission and came here to surprise me. She's also my girlfriend."

At once, the guard's face turned red as he spat out, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, Takamachi-san!"

"It's quite alright, sir," said Vivio as she patted him on the shoulder. "You were just doing your job. I didn't think I would make it here. I hope you keep up the good work."

Realizing that all was forgiven, the guard left. Vivio twisted in Einhart's arms before placing her lips against Einhart's. The kiss was long, slow, and loving. Einhart always marveled at how gentle Vivio was and still have so much desire and passion flowing from it. Sometime later, they pulled away from each other because their lungs burned for oxygen. Einhart rested her forehead against Vivio's as she sighed in contentment.

"I missed you, Vi," whispered Einhart. She pulled her into a tight tug as she whispered, "It's been very lonely without you."

"I missed you, too," said Vivio as she nuzzled her nose in the crook of Einhart's neck. "I promise you that I won't ever be gone for a month, Ein-chan."

"OI!"

Both girls jumped at the sound of someone's voice behind Einhart. They both turned to see that it was none other than Subaru Nakijima, her sisters, and her girlfriend, Teana Lanstar. Both girls immediately blushed since they were so wrapped up in each other's presence that they failed to pay attention to their surroundings.

"Aunt Subaru and Aunt Teana!" shouted Vivio before she ran into the two girls' arms for a hug. She pulled away from them as she said, "I thought you two were still out on a mission."

"Just got back last week," said Teana as she ruffled Vivio's hair. "Ready to go, Einhart?"

"Huh?" asked Vivio as she retreated into Einhart's arms.

"Cinque's cooking lunch to celebrate Einhart graduating," said Wendi, "and she doesn't cook unless it's a special occasion."

"Want to join us, Vivio?" asked Nove.

"I couldn't possibly intrude!" half-shouted Vivio as her face turned red.

"I don't mind," said Cinque as she shrugged.

"The more the merrier!" shouted Subaru as she fist pumped the air.

"We wouldn't be asking if we didn't want you to come, Vivio-chan," said Ginga with a smile.

Vivio stiffened when she felt lips touch the top of her head. She looked up to see Einhart's smiling face. She smiled as her lover's fingers brushed some loose hair behind her ear before stroking her cheek. She stared into Einhart's eyes, begging her to join them for lunch. She sighed in defeat before nodding to the Nakijima family.

"Then let's go!" shouted Subaru and was about to walk off had it not been for Teana grabbing her arm.

"Einhart still hasn't returned her robe, Subaru," said Teana when she pointed to the white and black robe still on Einhart.

"I forgot that I was wearing this," said Einhart when she looked down at her feet. "I'll go return this. Come on, Vi."

"Okay, Ein-chan," said Vivio as she grasped Einhart's hand, intertwining their fingers. "Ein-chan?"

"Yeah?" asked Einhart, taking note of Vivio's serious voice.

"I know that you don't like surprises," she began before she stopped, "but I have just one. I'm not sure if you're going to like it. I'll tell you what it is after lunch if you promise not to overreact."

Einhart cupped Vivio's face before capturing her lips in a deep kiss. When she pulled away from a panting Vivio, ignoring her whine of protest, she smiled lovingly at her. Vivio returned the smile before Einhart nuzzling her nose against Vivio's ear, causing her to blush when she noticed that some people were beginning to stare at their public display of affection. She rested her forehead against Vivio's, taking great pleasure in watching her girlfriend fidget from having people stare at them with a wide variety of looks.

"Whatever the surprise is," said Einhart as she pulled away to lead Vivio into the building behind the stage, "I'm sure that I'll love it since it's from you."

* * *

><p>When Einhart came back after turning in her robe, Vivio blushed at what she was seeing. Einhart was dressed in a white strapless dress with black stripes on it. She wore black strapped sandals that made her an extra two-and-a-half inches taller. A black leather choker with a diamond cross pendant adorned her neck and a pair of diamond crosses dangled from her ears.<p>

"What are you thinking, love?" asked Einhart as she played with a few strands of Vivio's golden tresses.

"Nothing!" Vivio quickly said before looking away, clearly distracted by Einhart's drop dead gorgeous outfit.

"Your reddening ears say otherwise, Vi," said Einhart as she cupped Vivio's face, pulling her back to look at Einhart.

"Um…," began Vivio, trying to think of what to say, "you look beautiful, Ein-chan. The only thing after that was that I want to touch you, hold you, and kiss you."

Einhart just stared at Vivio, her eyes the size of teacups. She wasn't expecting that kind of response from her lover. She leaned down and licked Vivio's ear, drawing from her a whimper of protest and pleasure. Sometime later, Einhart nipped it lightly before pulling away to nuzzle her cheek.

"I agree about you, Vi," whispered Einhart as she stroked Vivio's cheek. "However, it's not a good idea."

"Why not?" whined Vivio as they began walking back towards the others. "Don't you want to?"

"Of course, I do, Vivio!" said Einhart as she pulled Vivio into a tight hug. "However, there is such a thing as Age of Consent Laws."

"Oh," mumbled Vivio as she looked down at her feet, knowing full well that with Einhart being 18, sleeping together was now considered illegal. "Can we at least hold and kiss each other?"

"You don't even have to ask, love," said Einhart as she drew Vivio in to a tight hug.

"Do you two plan on making out the entire time or are you going to hurry up?" shouted Teana as she waved to get their attention.

As if on cue, Vivio's stomach growled. Her ears turned red when she realized that she had come home some time yesterday morning and still had not eaten anything. Everyone burst into a fit of laughter as Vivio felt the urge to crawl into a hole and die. Einhart giggled before kissing her cheek.

"Let's go and eat!" shouted Wendi and Nove in unison.

* * *

><p>"So?" asked Einhart as she finished putting a couple spoon full of a cocktail sauce into a cup. Vivio stared at her in confusion before Einhart asked, "What is it you wanted to tell me?"<p>

"I said after eating!" whined Vivio who was pouring some tea to drink.

"Please tell me, Vivio," said Einhart as she put on her best pouting face.

Vivio sighed heavily before taking Einhart's cup and resting it along with her tea on the table. She smiled lovingly at Einhart before kissing her lightly, making Einhart growl at the very brief contact and showing just how impatient she was. Vivio couldn't help but giggle at her girlfriend who blushed lightly before turning her face to hide from the Nakijima family who took up staring at the young couple. Vivio gently cupped Einhart's left cheek, stroking the soft skin. Einhart rubbed her cheek in Vivio's palm and smiled lovingly at her girlfriend of 3 years, enjoying the tender love, care, and touch that only Vivio could give her.

"You don't have any plans for the summer, right?" asked Vivio cautiously, still unsure of how Einhart will react.

"Only to train," said Einhart as she gently pulled away from Vivio to see her face. "Vivio?"

She could see Vivio had tears forming on her face which only happened when she wanted to do something but was absolutely scared of doing that something. Einhart cupped the 16-year-old's face before pulling her into a passionate kiss that held all the love and comfort she could give to her girlfriend. When they parted for air, Einhart smiled at Vivio as she caress her hair, loving the sensual feel she got from touching the waist-length blonde locks and at the same time encouraging the blonde girl to say what it was that she wanted to say. Vivio slowly pulled an envelope from her pocket and handed it to Einhart. She took it before opening it and pulling out 2 tickets.

"Tickets to Earth?" asked Einhart, confused now by why Vivio would pick an administrative world where nothing happened.

"I go there for part of the summer to see my grandparents," said Vivio as she smiled at Einhart who seemed deep in thought.

"That would be Nanoha-sama's parents, right?" asked Einhart.

"Yeah," said Vivio with a nod of her head. "I'm spending the whole summer there and want you to come."

The whole joint dining room and kitchen fell silent at Vivio's words. She looked worriedly at Einhart, searching her eyes for some sign of approval. Einhart was too deep in thought over this to notice. Vivio heaved a sigh before standing on her toes and biting Einhart's ear, jolting her back to reality. Einhart then noticed Vivio's eyes filled with worry, wondering if she shouldn't have mentioned the trip. She leaned down and captured the shorter girl's lips in a loving kiss, pouring all the happiness and joy she had into it.

"I would love to, Vi!" Einhart finally managed to say after being breathless from the kiss.

Einhart wrapped her arms around Vivio and spun around, lifting her girlfriend off the ground. When they finally stopped, a loud cough from Ginga caused them to stop. The Nakajima family and Teana had grins plastered on their faces that made the young couple remember that they weren't alone. They blushed furiously before taking their seats between Nove and Teana as the others burst out laughing.

"So you finally worked up the never to ask Nanoha if you and Einhart can on an overnight trip by yourselves?" asked Teana after everyone was done laughing for the time being.

"Nanoha-mama was surprised that I even asked," said Vivio as Cinque came back from the kitchen carrying several dishes to set for everyone. "She said and I quote, 'Absolutely not! You're only 16, Vivio, and Einhart-san is 18! I will not allow my baby girl to even remotely stay alone with her older girl friend anywhere without adult supervision!' I complained for over a week before I finally came up with an idea."

"And what might that be?" asked Subaru as she closer against the table.

"I asked Fate-mama to use the travel voucher I still had from the mission that I got hurt in last time," said Vivio with a smile as she felt Einhart's hand that was still holding hers stiffen to that of a rock. "Since I was always busy, she bought 2 plane tickets for any random destination. I was surprised when she said they were for Earth. 'If she goes with you, Shiro and Momoko can watch you. Technically, you will have adult supervision and you won't be alone.' I was so happy to see that Fate-mama thought of everything. Except…"

"Vi?" asked Einhart as she watched Vivio shift in her seat so she could grip her arms as if to hug herself and shiver.

"I think Nanoha-mama's gotten a hell of a lot stronger since she fired that Starlight Breaker at me when I was 6," said Vivio before she took a deep breath.

"She shot you?" half-shouted Einhart in shock. "What kind of mother shoots her own child?"

"It's actually quite normal, Einhart," said Nove as she ruffled up Vivio's hair.

"When Nanoha tries to tell you something and you don't listen," said Subaru after she heaved a sigh, "she practically beats into submission so you can listen."

"Back when they were still just 9," said Teana as she patted Einhart's head to ease her mind, "she shot a Divine Buster at Fate to get her to stop fighting and listen. She did it to the Wolkenrite as well when they were still gathering pages for the Book of Darkness. She did it to me to get me to realize the method of training that she had us do back when she was our instructor. She blasted a hole in a building to save Subaru. She blasted one in the Saint's Cradle to get Quattro and succeeded. She blasted Vivio with Starlight Breaker when she was being controlled by the Saint's Cradle. She's very strong and pretty much will do whatever it takes to get you to listen. I think it's a Takamachi thing since her whole family is like that."

"I didn't know about any of that," said Einhart as rested her forehead on the table to try and process everything that was said to her.

"Enough of this chitchat!" said Cinque as she sat down between Nove and Wendi. "The food's done and will get cold of we don't start eating."

"Itadakimasu!" said everyone before they started serving themselves and eating.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, what do ya think? I thought it would be nice for her to give Einhart a ticket as a surprise. When you think about it, Midchilda is so conservative. I thought it would be nice for them to go to Earth where they're free to share the love! Sorry, I'm big on expressing love no matter where you're at. All my boyfriends were big on that except one would always ask for my permission to kiss me or hold my hand. My last boyfriend made guys a real turn off for me.**

**Anywho, please review my fanfiction. I want at least 3 reviews for the chapter before I even post the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 2: Earth or Bust

**A/N: Sorry for the lateness. I try to make a point to update at least every 1-3 weeks but a lots happened. Arguing with roommates, cleaning house for inspection, 2 and 3 day tests, paper after paper to write, and the fact that 3 days ago, my bro turned 22. :) Craziness but enjoying it.**

**Anyways, conversations in bold print are when people are using telepathy to talk. It's 1:03 here and I've gotta go to bed.**

**Enjoy the chapter and please review! I have a goal to get at least 100 reviews for my story! :)**

**-Natsuki-chan out!**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER II:<strong>

**EARTH OR BUST!**

* * *

><p><strong>Einhart's View<strong>

"Vivio?" I asked as we walked down the street, our fingers intertwined while my duffel bag was in my other. When she finally looked up at me, I smiled as I asked, "You've been staring off into the distance. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about what Nanoha-mama's reaction will be when she sees you," said Vivio as she stopped, blushing a deep scarlet.

"I don't understand," I said as swung my duffel bag onto my shoulder so I could caress her left cheek.

"Nanoha-mama chased my around the city trying to shoot me down with a Starlight Breaker while Fate-mama was trying to stop her so she ended up chasing both of us," she said as she rubbed her cheek into the palm of my hand to calm herself down. "I'm worried about what Nanoha-mama will do to you when we get to my house."

"Don't worry, Vivio," I said before pulling her into my arms. "If I can survive your attacks, which I think are just as strong as Nanoha-sama's, then I think I can survive hers."

"That's exactly why I'm worried," said Vivio as she stood up on her toes to engulf my lips in a kiss that took my breath and only increased my hunger for more. "Please, Ein-chan, don't get cocky. Just when you think that you're winning, that's exactly when Nanoha-mama will get you. Be careful not to piss her off."

I sighed heavily, knowing what was to come and annoyed that Vivio kept reminding me. I opened my closed eyes to see that she was worried, her green and red eyes filled with so much worry. I smiled at her lovingly before kissing her forehead lightly, drawing from her a sigh of relief since it was the only thing she took as a sign that she had nothing to worry about. Before I could open the door, it was pulled open to reveal Nanoha standing there with her arms crossed.

"Hello, Einhart," said Nanoha in a cold voice that made me shiver.

"Good evening, Nanoha-sama," I said before bowing respectfully, going as low as I possibly could.

"I thought we agreed for you to not scare Einhart anymore, Nanoha," said Fate as she came up behind Nanoha. "Don't bow, Einhart. It gives her the satisfaction that she's terrifying when she's just a big teddy bear."

"Fate-chan!" whined Nanoha as she was pulled by the hand to the kitchen.

"You two go on upstairs and get ready for bed," said Fate as she poked her head out from the kitchen.

"Let's go, Ein-chan!" said Vivio as she led me upstairs to her room.

Vivio's room was exactly how it was about a month ago. The upper halves of the walls and ceiling were paint to look like the evening sky with the lower halves to look like trees and the city. On the wall opposite the bed was the setting sun with pictures and wall-mounted flat screen tv. A desk was situated in the center of the eastern wall with shelves of books covering the extra space with a hole for the door. The western wall had a dresser with a sliding glass door that led to a balcony.

"Vivio," I called as I closed the door, my voice husky.

I dropped my duffel bag at the foot of the bed before laying down next to Vivio. Time seemed to stop when I stared into her eyes. They reminded me of fire when they shined with the determination that rarely vanished when all hope seemed lost. I reached behind her head and gently tugged on the ribbon, allowing her hair to fall freely. My fingers unconsciously combed through her hair, reveling in the silky texture.

"Ein-chan, why are you crying?" asked Vivio softly as she wiped away a stray tear.

"I didn't even realize that I was crying," I said as I playfully pinched her nose, causing her to pout. "I'm just happy that I get to spend some quality time with you, Vi. You have no idea how happy I am that you invited me."

"Nanoha-mama still hasn't gotten use to the idea of me dating you which is probably why she keeps trying to kick your butt," said Vivio as she snuggled up closer to me. "I want my whole family to love you including my grandparents."

"So this is going to be a meet the family thing?" I asked before I kissed her gently on the forehead.

"Yep," she said as she sat up. "We should get changed, Ein-chan. We gotta get up at 7 so we had better get some sleep."

I walked over to where I saw a pair of shorts and underwear lay folded on a corner of the nightstand. Vivio found out one day that I trained so hard that I never had a period before. I at first thought it was just me simply having inappropriate thoughts about the 2 of us again. Vivio brought me to her house and let me use a spare pair of her shorts while she did her best to wash them. I saw the stain from my shorts was gone but the one on my underwear was now so light that it was barely noticeable.

I turned around to see Vivio standing with her back to me now taking her bra off. She never bothered to go elsewhere to change ever since we started going out. I walked took off my clothes and pulled on my shorts. I heard her breath hitch as I hugged her from behind probably from the fact that my bare breasts were pressed firmly against her back.

"Don't you remember, Vi?" I asked her softly, making sure to be quiet. I kissed the nape of her neck as I thought, 'I like sleeping naked with you to be able to feel you skin against mine. I still remember that you want us to at least be wearing our shorts.'

"Ein-chan!" she moaned as I felt her neck grow warm from blood being pulled to the surface. "Please stop!"

I immediately froze at the words. I let go and took a few steps back. I looked away in shame, knowing full well that I had crossed a line. There were several lines not to cross with Vivio, and it was hard to remember which line was which.

"I'm sorry, Vivio," I said softly.

I moved to grab a tank top from my duffel bag when I felt breasts against mine. I froze as I slowly turned around to see Vivio looking up at me. She grabbed my hand and led me to the bed where she pulled me down to lie next to her. She rested her hand on my cheek, her eyes softening even though they were brimming with tears.

"It's alright, Ein-chan," she said softly. "You just took me by surprise is all. Plus, I don't think Nanoha-mama would appreciate us doing this with the door slightly open. Nanoha-mama is only 29, so I don't think her hearing is worse than it was when she was 19."

"You do have a good point," she said before she moved closer so her forehead rested on my collarbone. "Let's go to sleep, Vi. Tomorrow, our real fun begins."

She simply nodded her head at me before snuggling closer. I pulled the sheets over us as I heard felt the steady rise and fall of her chest against me. I smiled as the sound of her soft snores entered my ears, making me giggle. I gently placed a lingering kiss on her forehead before closing me eyes, letting the sound of her quiet breathing enter my ears.

* * *

><p><strong>Vivio's View<strong>

I mumbled groggily as I heard my alarm clock go off at 7. I reached over and picked up to view it closer. When I saw that it read 6, I realized that I still hadn't changed the time on it from 6 to 7 for this morning. I groaned inwardly at my forgetfulness and swung my arm back in a wide arc, prepared to throw the electronic against the wall. I froze when I felt a hand grab onto the clock and an arm around my waist.

"There is no need to take your frustration out on your alarm clock, Vi," said Einhart in my ear. "Now let go."

I relinquished my hold on the clock before Einhart placed back on my nightstand. She pressed a button, silencing it effectively before wrapping her free arm around my waist just like the other one. I turned around to see Einhart smiling at me before she pulled me into a passionate kiss.

"Did you sleep well, Vi?" asked Einhart as she sat up, revealing her bare self to the world as the comforter fell away.

"I did, Ein-chan," I said before sitting up and stretching. "We should probably get dressed. Knowing Nanoha-mama, she will come in here to get us if she doesn't hear in sounds of movement."

I watched Einhart's face growing paler by the second, making me giggle as she was deep in thought. When we had been going out for nearly a year, Nanoha-mama had opened the door to wake us up. She was very angry when she saw us nothing but our underwear and snuggled up into each other's arms. It took Fate-mama several hours to calm her down while I was trying to soothe Einhart's nervous mind.

She shivered before whispering, "I don't think my heart can take being scared of the possibility that she one day just might shoot me with a starlight breaker."

I giggled before saying, "Go ahead and get dressed, but put on something nice."

"Why?" asked Einhart, curiosity getting the better of her.

"We're having lunch with my grandparents as well as my aunt and uncle's family as well," I said, unable to hide the happiness welling up inside of me. "I want you to make a good impression on my family, Ein-chan."

"A lot better than I did with your mothers?" asked Einhart, unable to hide the faint glint of mischief in her eyes.

"You did make a good impression!" I half-shouted. "Fate-mama loves you and Nanoha-mama is…well…Nanoha-mama is just being Nanoha-mama!"

"I'm only kidding, Vi," said Einhart, giggling as she watched my face turn red before I hit her in the head. "Did I really deserve to be hit?"

"Stop teasing me so early in the morning!" I whined before she pulled me into a deep and loving kiss filled with her desire and love for me. "Alright, I forgive you."

A smile grew on her face to the point that I swore it would split in two before she said, "I'll dress semi-casual and nice for you, but just this once."

"Then both of you hop to it before Nanoha wakes up."

Both of us jumped at the sound of a voice coming from the doorway. We turned to see Fate-mama there in the doorway. I blushed at the sight of my other mom staring at us with a smile plastered on my face. Einhart gave me a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing a small bag from out of her duffel bag. She smiled at Fate-mama before walking past her to the bathroom, leaving me with my mom.

"Be thankful it was me who got to see you 2 in just shorts," said Fate-mama before sitting hugging me tight. "Nanoha would have had a heart attack again if she saw you 2."

"We are going out, Fate-mama," I said as I walked over to the dresser to get my clothes. "We do everything together. Einhart's being courteous by not pressuring me into having sex with her. I like being able to sleep without a shirt at night just like Einhart does. Her skin feels amazing, Fate-mama!"

"I'm glad you and Einhart are going out, Vivio," said Fate-mama as I walked past her heading towards the bathroom. "However, Vivio, don't take too long, or your mother and I both will come in to drag you 2 out, not matter what state of dress or undress you're in."

I blushed a deep red before saying, "Yes, Fate-mama."

* * *

><p><strong>Nanoha's View<strong>

"Do you have everything, Vivio?" I asked worriedly.

"Yes, Mama!" whined my blonde-haired daughter as she turned to face me, her red and green heterochromic eyes narrowed in annoyance. "We both have everything we need!"

"Don't talk back!" I half-shouted at Vivio causing her to flinch and hide behind her silvery-green-haired girl whose blue and purple heterochromic were a mixture of fear, love, adoration, and respect. I sighed heavily before saying, "I'm only worried, Vivio. I'm always scared when you go away for long periods of time."

"Mama, I'm not on a mission," said Vivio before she came out of hiding thanks to her girlfriend's encouragement. "I'm just going to Grandma and Grandpa's house for the summer with Einhart. Why are you so worried?"

"Nanoha just worries about you being out there without us, Vivio," said Fate as she came up and hugged me from behind. "We just worry about your safety is all."

"We will do our best to stay out of trouble and safe, Fate-san and Nanoha-san," said Einhart as she rubbed Vivio's shoulder slowly, trying to get her to relax.

"Thank you, Einhart," said Fate as she rubbed the girl's head, ruffling up her hair. "I know you will do your best to protect Vivio and keep yourselves out of trouble."

I always wondered why Fate was so nice to Einhart. When we first met Einhart, she wanted to be the best of the best, to prove that Ingvalt's Kaiser Arts are the strongest. We welcomed her with open arms and treated her like family. Little did we know that she would one day end up going out with Vivio. I watched as the 2 of them giggled, probably about something between them, before they shared a passionate kiss.

**She may be reserved and quiet, but she's quite intelligent as well as sweet, loving, gentle, and compassionate**, I thought to myself before I felt something soft press harder into my back.

My breath hitched as warm fingers laced together on top of my abdomen just beneath the fabric of my red blouse. I knew full well that the soft objects against my back were none other than Fate-chan's breasts. I blushed a deep scarlet as she kissed the nape of my neck. I bit down on my lip to suppress a moan of pleasure, not wanting to be embarrassed since we are in public.

**Remind you of anyone, love? **asked my blonde-haired wife as she curiously eyed our daughter and her girlfriend.

My blue eyes rested on them, watching them behave. They seemed wrapped up in their own little world when they kiss and when they look at each other. It was almost as if everything around them was none existent including us. A smile spread across my face as I turned to look into the red eyes that belonged to Fate-chan.

**Us on our wedding day?** I asked innocently.

**Yeah**, said Fate before she pulled me into a long and passionate kiss that threatened to steal all the air out of my lungs.

"Mama, Fate-mama!" gasped Vivio as the intercom spoke for the transport to Earth. "Get a room!"

We both pulled away, giggling before Fate-chan said, "Have a good trip, you 2."

"We will!" they both said in unison, unable to hide the excitement and happiness in their voices.

Vivio kissed Fate-chan and I on the cheek before running off towards the platform with Einhart in tow. I smiled at them as I waved before they vanish from view. I sighed before turning to Fate-chan and nuzzling my nose against her cheek.

"We have the house to ourselves for the whole summer now, Fate-chan," I whispered seductively, knowing full well that I was aroused from Fate-chan's earlier actions.

"Then let's go back to bed when we return home, Nanoha," said Fate-chan with a smile before dragging me away by the hand.


End file.
